paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dream Delivery
Another one of Marshall's dreams. If you've seen "Somepony to Watch Over Me", you might relate to this better. In Marshall's dream, he's delivering food to a town across a dangerous fire swamp. However, he meets a monster. Dialogue Marshall: Where am I? Why am I lugging this wagon? What is this scary place? *Gulps* If I'm dreaming, someone wake me up. (He looks ahead past the flame geysers) (He sees a monster) (It looks like a Chimera, but it's different) (It has the tail of a snake, the front body and head of a lion, and the back body, wings, and head of an eagle) (It has two heads) (This monster is called a Sniffon) Lion head: Little pup, stay! Marshall: Uh... I've learned to jump, sit, lie down, rollover, and climb, but I never learned how to... stay. Eagle head: Oh, my sister means that we would want the cart or you to burn up. Snake tail: Even though you're not sssssafe from usssss. Eagle head: My sisters and I can never agree on what to eat. Snake tail: But we all really love to eat... (Marshall looks fearfully) Cookiesssss. (Marshall looks at his wagon and sees a picture of 3 cookies on it) Marshall: Sorry, but I'm supposed to be delivering these cookies somewhere else-- Lion head: Oh, we don't just love cookies. Marshall: Oh, you love cake? Or do you love pies? Eagle head: No! Actually, female Chimeras love pie, male Chimeras love cake, and mixed Sniffons love cookies. Snake tail: Listen pup, we'll have the cookies for desssssert, after we have our meal of puppy food. Marshall: Oh, you like puppy food too? Sniffon: *Snarl*/*Growl*/*Hiss* Marshall: *Nervously* Oh, I get it. I'm a puppy, and you're saying that I'm the food. *laughs nervously* Oh, look! (He points behind them) That's the biggest cookie I've ever seen! Sniffon: Where!? (It falls for his trick and he runs off) (The Sniffon notices too late) (Marshall hides the cookie cart and climbs up a ledge) (He is unfortunately confronted by the Sniffon) Lion head: Hey, where are your cookies?! Snake tail: I didn't ssssee them over here! Eagle head: This is your fault! You never listen to your brother! Lion head: Ugh! Listen, pup! You're lucky, you know! You have no idea what it's like having a brother constantly looking over your shoulder! Marshall: I don't! Eagle head: Girls, listen to me this time! We may not have dessert, but we still have dinner. Snake tail: Do you have any last yelpssss? Marshall: Someone get me out of this dream! (He hears a familiar voice) Chase: Hang on, Marshall! (Suddenly, out of the swamp, Chase, Lilac, Rocky, and Skye appear) (They are all wearing black booties) Snake tail: Oooh! It lookssss like we'll be having an all you can eat puppy food buffet. Lion and Eagle head: Get them!! Eagle head: Hey, I thought I told you to listen to me! (The Sniffon flies over to the brave pups) (They scatter into two separate teams) (Chase and Skye) (Rocky and Lilac) Lilac: Flute, Rocky. (Rocky gives her a special flute) Rocky: Some tourist's old snake charming flute. Why trash it when you can stash it? (Lilac plays the snake charming flute) (The snake tail hears the tune and she starts to get sleepy) Snake tail: (dully) I think I'm gonna take a little nap. (She slumps over) (Chase picks up a stick with his mouth) Chase: Skye, put this in the eagle's head's mouth! Skye: *Nervously* Why not the lion? Chase: C'mon, Skye! This is a dream. You can face the eagle. Skye: I'm on it! Wings! *Ruff* (She takes the stick from Chase and places it in the eagle's beak) (He soon crushes it and sees Skye overby a tree) Eagle head: Get her! (The Sniffon runs over to her) (Skye flies out of the way) (The eagle head gets his beak stuck in the tree, very deep into it) (The four pups gather together) Lion head: How dare you do that to my sister and brother! Actually, I mind what you did to my sister, but not my brother. Lilac: *Bark* Lasso! (A lasso appears out of her Pup-Pack) Rocky: Did you dream it up? Lilac: Nope. Ryder modified my Pup-Pack! (She uses the lasso to pull three cookies out of her Pup-Pack) (The lasso tosses the cookies into the Lion head's mouth) Lion head: Mmmm! Peanut Butter cookies! My favorite! Looks like I got my dessert after all! (While she eating the cookies) (The pups hurry over to Marshall) (Rocky uses his claw to place the same black kind of booties the other pups have on Marshall's paws) Lilac: Let's all get outta here, quick! Marshall: Just a minute! (Marshall gets the cart of cookies) Rocky: We'll help you pull. Marshall: Thanks, guys. I know this isn't really happening, but even in a dream, if you're in trouble. All 5: Just yelp for help! *Laughs* (The dream ends) (Marshall wakes up) Marshall: *Yawns* That was the strangest dream ever. I gotta stop eating peanut butter before bed. Lilac: Mornin', Marshall! Yuh wanna try some peanut butter cookies? Marshall: Uh... (He notices that she has a snake charming flute on her back) (He closes the door to his Pup-House) Lilac: Maybe not. Though, Rocky was quite the sugar-pup to give this snake charming flute to me. I can't believe some tourist would throw something like this away. (As she's talking, she walks off) Marshall: *fearfully* I'll never eat another cookie as long as I live... {The End} Category:Fanon Category:Dreamisodes Category:Shorts Category:Spooky Tails